


Lila Rossi, Into the Hentaiverse

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Blackmail, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Girls - Freeform, Demon Sex, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tentacles, Terms And Conditions, We Die Like Men, but who cares we're all here for the same reason, somewhat excessive come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A bawbling collection of loosely-related short stories, written for the sake of humour, of Lila Rossi in situations moste explicit and sexual. The dramatis personae featured in the collection are of the ages 19 and above.Chapters 1 and 2 features Lila and Kagami in a locker room.Chapter 3 presents Lila and Kagami and their tentacled troubles.Chapter 4 presents the lonely witch Lila Rossi on Valentines Day.If thoust peruse this with the intent of leaving less than wholesome comments, the exit is but a click away.
Relationships: Lila Rossi/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Lila and Kagami, Locker Room 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hark! Be warned, reader! For this chapter contains plans of blackmail, dubious consent, a lengthy tale of a ghost who died from sexual frustration, and a short story that was edited for many a fortnight. Almost a year's worth, in fact!
> 
> And, for the sake of mental imagery, Miss Rossi is blessed with a moste prodigious bosom and the curves to, how they say, 'back it up,' whilst Miss Tsurugi's figure beautifully reflects her dedication to the fine art of fencing.

**Lila is thrown into a scenario fit for traditional illustrated japanese erotica.**

Lila Rossi wanted to live a peaceful life. Well, a peaceful life in high society with a loving husband whose name rhymes with Shmadrien Shmagreste. She had it all planned out. The first step was to get into a relationship with him, which was relatively simple enough since Marinette had Luka and Shmadrien didn't ever see Chloe that way, which made the Ice Queen the only real competition. The second step was to get married and live happily with him and their three kids and pet rabbit named--

In Lila's mind, those two steps were all that mattered and the How of achieving them could be a free-for-all for all she cared, as long as she came out on top.

Which led to the premise of this tale, as Kagami was the only obstacle in her quest for Adrien, Lila had to find a way to separate the two. Outright lying her way between them wouldn't have worked; they would have seen through her before she had gotten the next word out. She felt like she couldn't even blink without arousing Kagami's suspicions so that was out of the equation. No...the Ice Queen would have to be taken care of slow and steady. If she couldn't lie her way through to her, she'd have to lie her way through to her friends--wait, damnit, that's only Marinette and Adrien...

She sighed. _Adrien "Sunshine" Agreste._ He'd accepted her stories like any other did, but it had always been out of politeness.

Lila sunk deeper into thought. It had been five years of slowly getting Adrien to trust her again and making sure Marinette and Luka stayed together. By some sort of miracle, or deus ex machina, neither party had wanted to take the next sexy step into their relationship.

Which is why, as her breath hitched when the Ice Queen grabbed a spilling handful of her tits, Lila Rossi was wondering how in the holy hells did she end up in this situation.

It had started with the brilliant yet cliched idea of joining the fencing club back at their old school. Now, Lila had very little knowledge of actual fencing, so her taking up an interest in it helped sell the story better to her dear mother. From there, she would make her way up the class to be able to be partnered up with Adrien more often than Kagami. Easier said than done, if she were to be honest with herself. Most of her dexterity had gone to her honeyed tongue in those five years and she struggled keeping her hands and feet working as one.

"Rossi, watch your legs!" M. D'argencourt shouted at her. "You're forgetting your footwork again!" 

_I'm surprised people don't forget their names with this heat._ She readjusted her footing in between heavy breaths. _Who knew these fencing outfits were so fucking stuffy??_ Her body ached every time she moved, every _thud, thwack, squeak_ was muffled, and every breath burned her throat. _Merde, why was this so tiring?!_

It was probably from her lack of strenuous physical activity outside of her multiple flings, though no one wanted to tell it to her face. It had become a running joke she didn't entertain, that whenever you wanted easy entertainment in truth or dare, dare Lila Rossi to do 10 push ups. 

_Parry, Parry, Riposte, Lunge_ and a stray drop of sweat getting in her eye was enough for her partner to get a point and win the match.

"Touche!" the judge called out. She took off her helmet and with a kind smile, shook her opponent's hand. The trademarked smile that won hearts for her. Lila glanced around the room and saw that Adrien had won his bout as well. He took off his helmet and, _oh my fucking god_ , he still looked amazing. His hair was a bit drenched and his cheeks were rosy, but those made him look even better. Must be the model in his genes.

Lila adjusted her hair, excused herself, and made her way towards him as M. D'argencourt dismissed the class. 

"Adrien!" she greeted. "I've never thanked you properly yet for helping me get into fencing, have I?"

He greeted her with his Smile(tm). "Lila! I'm glad you're taking a liking to it, to be honest. I didn't think you'd like the sport."

Ignoring the soreness affecting muscles she didn't even know were there, she said, "Me neither! Which makes all this even more fun!" she raised an arm as far as it allowed her. "I never knew there was a lot of...dexterity and grace involved in this. I always thought it went like the movies, where you just wave the sword around and, like, _clang_ with the other person."

"If only it were that easy." he chuckled. "You've improved a lot though! Remember the first day when you couldn't even go a full round before you needed to take a breather?" 

"Oh, that was because there was this small charity run a few hours before then and I might have gone a bit too fast since the amount they would donate were based on completion times," she said without pause. For once, this was a true story. It was held by the L. McQueen Foundation (Paris Chapter) and they raised funds for organizations that strived on making the air cleaner. So far they'd helped develop 4 prototypes which were more or less efficient trees and the places they'd been placed in had reported a much better air quality in the last five years.

"You should not have exerted yourself more to impress the class then, Lila," she heard THAT voice comment. She turned to see Kagami had come back with a glass of water. "Carelessly pushing yourself forward is a sure way to get hurt."

_Where the fuck did she come from?_ "Oh hi Kagami! I didn't see you there," she said with a practiced wave.

"That was a great match, Kagami," said Adrien.

"Good job to you too, Adrien." She raised her glass up to him. "Keep this up and you might even beat me with no contest."

"It was still a close match, Kagami."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Well, I honestly wasn't sure if that feint was going to work."

"It wouldn't;, you didn't commit to the entire move. What I didn't expect was you going lower than usual for that riposte."

"That was all instinct at that point. Three years with you will do that."

_Three years with you,_ Lila repeated in her head.

"Instinct, huh?" Kagami smiled. "Give it a few more years and you can maybe achieve Ultra Instinct." she chuckled.

Adrien chuckled as well, turns out there aren't many synonyms for the word chuckle. "Maybe one of these days you won't even see me as we fight, just my aftershadow." 

"And if you DO manage to get a touche again, it'll just be a log in my place."

_Goddamnit I can't keep up with this weeb shit._ Lila took her shot and said. "Kagami, I never knew you were into anime!" 

"They've been around long enough to have a general grasp of them without investing too much time into the finer details, but yes, I enjoy the odd episode or two," Kagami cooly replied.

Adrien looked like he was about to go off on another train of thought but his phone alarm brought him back. "That's the Chinese lesson calling..." He sighed. "I'll see you two tomorrow then!" he said and went off his merry way.

"See you tomorrow, Adrien," both said in unison. Lila faked a chuckle. Kagami left her without another word. "Jinx!" Lila called to her back.

Pleasantries finally aside, what the actual fuck was Lila Rossi supposed to do now?? 

She wasn't improving as fast as she had hoped and Adrien just shot to a level she couldn't hope to reach within her lifetime! Sure, she could convince the coach to have him be her senior but Adrien somehow always gravitated to the next match between him and Kagami. It just wasn't fair! 

But hey, neither was Lila Rossi, the sharpest tongue in all of France!

* * *

Lila thought hard about what else she could do to get into Shmadrien Shmagreste's heart and pants, and so considered ye olde Blaquemaille Strategie to stop the Ice Queen's grasp on Adrien's attention.

It was supposed to be a simple plan: Find Kagami in the showers, snap a few shots of her, confront her via anonymous messages, act shocked and concerned when Kagami was at her lowest point, and then slowly drive a wedge between the couple.

Sure, she'd failed the other times she'd tried this, but whatever.

After Adrigami had parted ways, Lila nonchalantly made her way into the locker rooms to follow. It was more difficult than usual with the padding of the stuffy outfit, but she managed to shadow Kagami to her locker without any trouble.

Lila paused and thought five steps ahead, and got her 'I was just in the shower as well, what a surprise!' disguise all ready just in case--a towel, underwear, and a phone with a selfie stick. Making sure that everyone else had gone home, she crouched a row behind where the Ice Queen was and slowly brought her phone around the corner. 

And there she was in the pale light of cheap fluorescent bulbs, Kagami Tsurugi in the flesh--well, in mainly just her flesh. She was naked in a towel.

Lila caught the briefest of glimpses of the toned body underneath all that padding and her eyes widened in surprise. She'd seen athletic bodies on many different people before but this...looked better for her; were all fencers like this? Was Adrien like this? The very thought made her bite her lip. This was an even better shot than she had ever expected!! The lighting sucked ass but who cared. She leaned closer to get a better angle when she slipped and quietly slammed into a locker.

She pulled back against the cheap metal, with her phone brought to her chest, and tried to still her troubled heart. 

"Hello? Are you alright over there?" called out Kagami.

There were two options running through Lila's mind:

  * A) She remain silent and Kagami decides to investigate the noise and sees her with her selfie stick out; or
  * B) She calls out she's alright but Kagami will learn that she's here UNLESS...



Silently clearing her throat she replied in a voice that sounded like Lila Rossi trying to disguise her voice: "I'm okay! Thanks!"

"...Alright."

A beat of silence, then the sounds of a shower turning on. Fuck, it actually worked! She stood up and checked the corner, no Kagami. That must mean...

Peering into the shower area, she saw the unmistakable head of an Ice Queen moving in the stalls. Lila grinned. Adjusting her towel, she crept along the smooth black tiles. Now unbeknownst to Lila, her footsteps were as quiet as a mouse with little mouse bricks tied to its paws. She thought the hum of the exhaust fans was enough to cover the squeaky-weekies of her feetsy-weetsies.

Lila Rossi was a girl of sheer focus and willpower when it came to getting Blaquemaille Materiel. This was why, as she was busy extending her selfie stick and aiming it over the wall, she didn't notice the figure that stood at the entrance of her stall.

All of a sudden, she found herself pressed against the cold tiles. "You know, Rossi, people usually leave their underwear, selfie sticks, and phones in the lockers," whispered the low sultry voice of Kagami, her breath lightly brushing against her ear. "And don't--" She held on to both of Lila's hands, pinning them above her head, against the wall. "--peek on others." 

Thinking fast, Lila sputtered out, "Oh, Kagami! I can explain, see, there was a ghost story inthisverystallandIwantedto--huwah?!" as Kagami pressed into her back, she could almost smell the cheap soap used to clean the tiles she was pressed up on. She struggled in vain against the iron grip.

Lila felt a shift as Kagami peeked over her shoulder. "Oh. Wow. You really do have a great pair."

She was so focused in trying to push away that the genuine compliment caught her off-guard. She almost had to stop herself from thanking her. "But...a ghost in this stall?" Kagami whispered into her ear. "How did such an interesting thing get here?" She punctuated with a nibble. 

_What’s she--I'm interesting...?_ Lila had misheard. A warm tingle spread across her face from where Kagami had nibbled. Magnified by the 'compliment,' she couldn't help but smile.

Thinking faster, Lila continued, "Well, like, there was this girl that could never--uh--find a boy." 

That earned a hum of approval from Kagami, prompting her to go on.

"This was during the World War, you know? And this very locker room was where she was found, alone." 

And with that, she kissed her neck, the first of a trail slowly making their way down, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"She was such a hopeless romantic," she let out softly. She felt Kagami's other hand slowly caress lower and lower and felt it trace at her panty's hem through the thin towel. 

Lila squeezed her legs together. "Looking for a boy to caress and loveandma _ybehavesexwithyaknow_!?" She gasped.

"Was she that lonely?" Kagami whispered as she curiously palmed a bit of her exposed thigh. "So, what happened?"

"Well, she was supposed to meet this boy andyouknow." Lila chuckled, trying to ignore the slight sparks she felt as Kagami's dexterous fingers massaged upwards. A stray thought calmly floated through the rapids of her mind, wanting to tell Kagami: _A little more to the left..._

"He never...came?" continued Kagami, her hand slipping underneath the towel.

"Yeah..." sighed Lila as a warmth started to spread from where Kagami was pressing. "No one really knows why he didn't meet her, but the poor girl never got the message."

"Oh?" 

Against Lila's protestations, her lower body started to feel looser and more relaxed the more time Kagami spent focused on her buttcheeks. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she swore that she could smell some faintly sharp mint as Kagami continued to pepper her neck with kisses. "She spent the whole night here, they say, waiting for him." 

She felt Kagami ease off her just a bit to bring that delightful hand between her tits and give them an appreciative squeeze before going back down. "What happened to her?" whispered Kagami, as she lightly trailed her fingers down her side. "Was she so frustrated she spread her legs for anyone who came in? Or were her dreams filled with what she thought it would be like..." Lila shuddered in anticipation as Kagami's hand dipped itself under her panties and between her soft cheeks. "...to have someone who loved her?"

The grip on her wrists loosened a bit, and thoughts of escape lazily drifted alongside wilder ideas of appreciating this strange, pleasant comfort she found herself in. Something in the way Kagami whispered, how firm her body was against her, and the way her fingers teased her through her panties had her thinking...if she were to get out of this now...she'd never feel this again. 

...Did she want to feel this shit again? When was the next time she'd ever have a tender, if somewhat forced, moment such as this? Sure, she had several strapping young men and gorgeous women available on call but all they ever fucking cared about was the hot passionate sex part.

It was great sex, but, _Ooh yeah, this was nice._ She found herself spreading her legs just a bit, an invitation to Kagami to explore deeper. She congratulated herself on another job well done--Lila Rossi had come out on top once more. This was all happening thanks to her brilliant scheming and nothing else! It was all according to keikaku!! (Keikaku means plan.)

It was then that a tug at her panty snapped her back to fucking reality. 

_Kagami's gonna see my shitty underwear._ Her heart raced as the realisation triggered her fight or flight response. She could feel each beat of her heart slowly drown out Kagami's prodding sultry voice with each passing second. Lila glanced up at her phone miraculously still in her hand, hoping that she could at least get a good shot of Kagami to keep her mouth shut about what she would see, and cursed at whatever god coming from the machine made her phone zoom only into her own blushing face and the barest slip of her loose old underwear. Sighing in frustration, she huffed: "Oh, Kagami, can I at least put my phone down?" 

The hand fondling her ass drew away, leaving a cold empty spot where it was, and fished the selfie stick out of her hand. "Of course, the first step of ghost hunting is to set up your camera properly, after all," she replied thoughtfully, "You wouldn't want to be too caught up in the moment that you forget to record it," and carefully placed it on a soap tray.

Lila could almost see the smug smile on Kagami's adorable face.

_Her fucking cute adorable face--_ An alarm went off in Lila's brain at that thought, and she promptly derailed that train before it could leave the station.

_Click_

The adrenaline was really pumping through Lila's bloodstream now. There was no way in hell she'd allow video proof of her loose fraying underwear to get out into the world, and no amount of Kagami massaging her full breasts while whispering praises about them was going to change her mind...but, goddamn, did she enjoy it. She didn't even realise that she wasn't being pressed as hard into the wall anymore, and was content in resting her hands against it.

_All according to keikaku,_ indeed...

_Waitshit-hangon._ The fantastic attention to her tits was starting to loosen up her towel. _MYPANTIES._ She glanced at the door. It was just within arms' reach...She could reach it easily, excuse herself with a rehearsed smoulder, and fucking yeet her underwear out of sight and out of mind.

With a dumb toothy grin reserved for porn actresses, she purred, "Hey, can you wait a bit?" 

Kagami almost looked disappointed at that, or at least she did to Lila. It was harder to read her than she cared to admit. "What for? I was quite enjoying your story," and gave Lila's nipples a pinch through the fabric.

Lila thought on her feet even faster. "Yeah, I--uh--have to pee."

"I can switch your phone off and turn around if you want," offered Kagami as she continued to massage and play with the softness of her breasts. The assault had Lila's towel hanging on for dear life, held up by the hands that continued to greedily grope at her chest.

Grabbing what she could of her towel with one hand, Lila slowly fumbled for the handle with the other, in case any sudden movement would send her towel straight down. "Thanks," she said. The latch was within her grasp. "But I really need a toilet for this one, you know." She turned the handle! Now all she needed to do was lithely slip away in one smooth...accidental...trip.

"So--OHFUCK!!" Lila yelped as she fell towards the open door, her arms thrown out in surprise. Time seemed to slow down with each frantic heartbeat. Her towel had slipped off, she could feel the eyes of her classmates laughing at her. This was it, her life was over. She could see the photo of her unceremoniously sprawled on the floor with a clear shot of her baggy hole-ridden underwear. Five years of reputation building down the fucking drain because of her hubris. She'd have to take a year out of school again, try to disappear and fade before the photo spreads around too much and come back...to what? The damage would already have been done. She'd be known as Lila Baggy Boobs and Gabriel won't ever allow his son to be friends with her again. Lila shut her eyes and awaited the end of the world...

Only to be pulled into Kagami's steady embrace instead.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a hint of sincere concern in her voice. 

"Y-yeah," she replied, steadying herself, and looked up to her. There was a tense look of concern in Kagami's eyes.

Kagami sighed in relief. "You should watch your footing." After a while, she realised just how tight she was still hugging Lila and let go. "We can...hunt ghosts another time, or whatever. This venue isn't suitable for this anyway."

Kagami cleared her throat and brushed a lock out of Lila's face. "You should have my number."

_Is she blushing..?_ The sight of an embarrassed and blushing Kagami was like a wrecking ball crashing into the beautifully organised library of her mind.

Three ideas presented themselves in the mess of Lila's mind at that moment.

  * A) She could end this right now to save her the embarrassment, the way out was just a step behind her! There had to be enough material recorded for her to "use" later; or



  * B) She could reply with a kiss to Kagami's soft lips--Wait. No. That would just continue this nonsense. But... She couldn't ignore the feeling she felt in Kagami's embrace and it felt....nice...and safe--No! She's the reason she was in this mess in the first place, all the unwanted groping and tugging was all to embarrass her! 



Who was she kidding, there's no way Kagami could actually feel anything for her... She could see that conniving smile behind that cute facade and it wasn't going to fool Lila Rossi!

But...the way Kagami glanced around as she patiently waited for her was almost too cute, and that look in her eyes...She couldn't quite place it but it wasn't like Chloe's or Marinette's. It was a...gentle look. It was like whatever she'd say now, she wouldn't hold it against her.

Maybe... she'd see this through to the end. Maybe this mess of a situation could be something worth falling into, since she was there...

_Maybe I can fall into her arms and she'll hug me tight one more time,._ she thought, but that was fucking stupid because--

  * C) _It's a fuck or get fucked world_ , Lila reminded herself, and with the 1TB microSD card slotted into her phone, she would have hours of quality HD content fucked out of Kagami no matter where this went . Granted, the angle was not going to win any cinematography awards, or show Kagami at all, but there lay the genius in Lila Rossi's new--uh--plan? She would simply taunt Kagami into continuing this sexing, cry her eyes out to Adrien later tonight, then lay back, relax, and masturbate enthusiastically to the HD recordings as celebration to another lie well done.



She could see it unfold in front of her. Firstly, she'd take in the way Kagami's towel hugged her body--so tightly wound that it left nothing to the imagination. Then, they’d both get naked. Kagami would toss her towel over the door while she would throw her bra and panties over the wall, leaving nothing between them, and giving her a front row seat to Kagami's wonderful fencer’s figure (and mainly her ass.)

Then, she would sensually invite Kagami Tsurugi to 'top the fuck' out of her. This was a once in a lifetime situation and she wanted to be in her dexterous care for as close to forever as she could get. All the dirt she knew about Kagami was beginning to surface in her mind, ready to taunt, goad, and prod at Kagami's ego--all to urge the Ice Queen on to a hard fuck she was suddenly thirsting for. And finally, when they're so caught up in the whirlwind of passionate sex, she'd turn the tables at the last minute, pulling Kagami in and sucking orgasm after orgasm out of that ass in glorious 1080p HD.

_And she'll scream my name and want me even more._ She daydreamed. Biting her lip, Lila kicked away her towel and slowly grabbed Kagami's hands.

"Oh, Kagami, why stop now?" She said as she admired how smooth they felt and pulled her closer, "I was just getting to the good part... Wouldn't you want to know what that lonely girl did?" before reminding Kagami just how amazing her tits were as she cupped them with her hands.

To say that Kagami was taken aback by that would have been an understatement. Whatever was left of her devious plan to counter her blackmailing was getting blown away by the sheer might of Lila Rossi's expert(?) seduction. 

_She's so innocent omg._ Lila huffed in pride as she studied the way Kagami's mind was shorting out behind her amber eyes.

"It gets better, I promise." she whispered as she squeezed her tits together with Kagami's hands. Ignoring the urge to jump Kagami and pull her into a feverish embrace, she patiently waited with visible anticipation. It wouldn't be long now before she lost herself to the two truths in Lila's life, her boobs.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_Was this a good idea?_ Lila asked herself. She felt the pause between heartbeats stretch infinitely longer as she waited for Kagami's response. _Oh God, was I wrong?_ she thought apprehensively. It was nonsense, sure, but she couldn't help but feel the cold creeping in as she learned exactly why they called Kagami the Ice Queen. Those sharp amber eyes were boring a massive hole out of her confidence.

Gulping down a bit of her pride, Lila forced out: "O-or, we could try another time, yea--" But she was interrupted by Kagami softly thumbing her chest through the thin fabric of her bra.

Kagami smiled, a warm blush spreading across her face and chest. Her innocent look quickly morphed. She leaned over Lila, towering almost, a devious glint in her eyes. "You know, you could have just said, ‘Please fuck me HARD, Kagami. I can't take it anymore, I'm a lonely horny _mess_.’" she hissed the last word out as her hands started roaming over her body, groping and caressing the sensitive skin. 

Kagami might as well have told her to give up on Adrien right then and there. 

_Come on, Lila! Snap out of it! You’re not gonna say that, right? You’re too good for it!_ A small voice shouted from the distance in her mind. Lila had to agree. 

_What is it gonna do for you, anyway? Getting to see Kagami Tsurugi’s probably glorious bod?! Is that really worth a bruised ego?_ She bit her lip as she shrank back. _What could she possibly have under that tight-fitting towel that you haven’t seen? Thighs that could crush your head? Cute pink nipples? A sweet smell of flowers? Smooth...skin…_

Lila grimaced. Was it her or was it too hot all of a sudden? Whatever it was, one thing was for sure, she--nay, the world--needed to know what was under that towel! If that meant sacrificing her ego just a bit more, then so be it. 

With eyes wide with alarm and a face as red as roses, Lila slammed the door behind her. 

Kagami was a little taken aback by the sight. “Uh, Lila--”

“I’m-uh--A lonely, horny, naughty bitch, Kagami.” she mewled. Forcing herself to look Kagami in the eyes. “F-fuck me already.” 

And with that, Lila held her breath as she was drawn into a loose embrace. Lila helped Kagami out of her towel, tossing it over the door as she felt fingers caress her back. Kagami blindly felt for her bra's hooks--or in this case, the hair tie and tape keeping the ends together when she heard a soft snap and winced. 

"Fuck, sorry." Kagami whispered.

"It's fine." said Lila through clenched teeth. She'd have to scrounge up enough cash from some side-ho again. "Just toss it." 

Kagami stepped back to get a closer look at the poor piece of cloth passing off as a bra in her hand, and promptly threw it over her shoulder--and with a _fwip_ that bra was finally gone from Lila’s life. Returning her gaze to her, Kagami paused in astonishment.

"Wow." she stared in awe at Lila’s bosom. Tenderly grabbing as much as she could in her hands, she curiously played with their weight--completely entranced by their bounce.

"I didn't know you were a boob girl." Lila giggled. She still wasn’t able to get a good view of Kagami’s body yet but her plan was back on track once more! "But I guess it DOES make sense, people yearn for what they don't--Hey!!" she was cut off by a playful pinch at her stiff nipple. 

Kagami smiled at her. "Oh! So they're still sensitive." She grinned and slowly traced circles around her sensitive nubs with her thumbs, making Lila's walls quiver in delight. _The fuck does she mean by 'still sensitive??’_ Lila thought.

"Yeaah." Lila nearly moaned. She saw a smile grow wider and wider on Kagami's lips. Kagami's soft luscious lips...A thought crossed her mind. Lila grabbed a hand and lifted a breast higher--almost to Kagami's mouth. "They taste good, too."

Kagami raised an eyebrow, giving Lila an incredulous look, before lowering her head and bringing the dusky nipple to her lips. Lila’s moans grew as Kagami kissed, suckled, and licked with an increasing fervor. Her hand slipped under her panties to soothe the pleasurable ache between her legs, but Kagami grabbed her wrist before she went any further. _You don't get to play with yourself yet._ Kagami’s eyes seemed to tell her. Humming in frustration, Lila resigned herself to aimlessly running her fingers through Kagami's deep blue hair.

But as much as she loved this feeling, it was starting to get a little too sensitive, even for her. Lila nudged Kagami to the other one, her breaths strained with an arousal she had never felt before. Her needy walls were squeezing harder with each passing second, but she kept her hands away still. Kagami hadn’t let her yet, after all. 

"Ah!" she moaned as Kagami took the other breast into her mouth.”Kagami!” Lila hands drifted down out of habit.

Kagami, pulling away from the softness, got the hint and sank lower. "All this just to get into Adrien's pants again." she tutted as her fingers brushed past Lila’s stomach and pulled down her slick panties.

"Well I wouldn't have been forced to resort to this if you hadn't stuck with hi--aaah!?" Lila's knees spasmed as Kagami’s finger finally breached her. Her hands scrambled until they found purchase on Kagami’s shoulders, grasping them to steady herself.

"Ooh." cooed Kagami as she flashed a toothy grin. "It just slid in." Lila felt her finger push and twist, carefully exploring her inner walls.

Lila held her breath as Kagami familiarised herself with the warm, wet pussy that squeezed and sucked her finger. Even her clit pulsed with each plunge into her. She cooed as Kagami took her nipple in her mouth again and suckled with a vengeance. 

_Pretty vanilla but I guess it works._ Lila thought through gritted teeth. One of her hands had pressed Kagami's head further in while she bit her finger to try and calm herself down. She wasn't going to allow herself to cum from this basic-bitch fuck!

"Not bad," she moaned through shaking shallow breaths. "Kagami." There was a thumb to her clit's general area now and-- _fuck!_ It nearly derailed her train of thought. "You could give my desk a run for its money." she chided her. "Or maybe even my washing machine, depends how soon you get me to cum..." She glanced at her relaxed expression, waiting for a flash of anything, but nothing came from it. 

She got no reply, except for another finger working itself into her cunt, stretching it a little further.

She nearly gasped but swallowed it down and turned it into a huff. Each curl of Kagami’s fingers was getting threateningly close to that beloved spot and got her vagina a lot bit wetter. Lila was too close too fast and she didn't want it to end yet goddamnit!! There were so much more angles she wanted to see! Maybe if she compared Kagami to her bootleg Adrien Agreste bodypillow with strap-on, it would throw this Ice Queen off enough for her to pull back a little.

Kagami pulled off her nipple with a pop, leaving it shining in the light of the stall. A thin sliver of spit briefly trailed behind and left a generous amount of boob shining in the fluorescent light. "Your pussy quickly clenches twice when you lie, you know?" she said and leaned up to face her, her hand steadily rubbing her sex. "But tell me more," she teased her with a curiously smug smile and definitely ‘fuck-me’ eyes. “I'll try to listen.”

Lila couldn't even bring herself to get mad at that, not with the way she felt her pussy throb. She shut her eyes and squeezed her breasts together. 

There was a pang of guilt as she tweaked her nipples, but, _like, Kagami didn’t grab my hands this time so it was alright now, right?_ Beads of sweat formed across her body as it became a wildfire fueled by the need to fuck.

...and felt a kiss on her lips that pushed her back. Lila opened her eyes to a blushing Kagami. Or at least her heavy-lidded eyes and the parts of her bangs that tickled her face. It was a sharp tender contrast to the unrelenting finger fuck and it fanned her lust to greater heights. 

"Do you...want more?" whispered Kagami. A third finger teased her folds, flicking up and down, and dared itself to enter. 

A moan and an embrace was Lila's reply as she felt the last of her pride fall away. Her lips parted as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into her _\--oh God, right there..._ "Yeaah," she whimpered.

Kagami purred as her fingers spread around and massaged Lila’s spot. "It feels that good, huh?"

"Mhmm!" she hummed, her hips squirming in delight. She threw her arms around Kagami’s neck and pulled her close. So close that she could smell the sweat in her hair.

Kagami giggled as her free hand brushed up Lila’s hair. She nibbled her ear, "Are you..." And adjusted her footing, "...enjoying this?" And kept that wonderfully steady pace that had Lila yearning for more.

“Yes!” she dragged out her moan. “Don’t stop, Kagami. Don’t you dare fucking stop--Ah!!” she cried out in wild abandon, her embrace tightening. 

Lila groaned into Kagami’s neck, her eyes shut as the sensations overwhelmed her. She gasped for breath, her hands caressing whatever part of Kagami they found themselves on. Hair, neck, face, it didn't matter anymore. She didn't want it to stop. This went way better than what she ever hoped for. Her hips moved on their own, grinding, pressing, thrusting, rubbing. She fucked Kagami’s hand as much as it fucked her, bearing down on it as much as her straining thighs would let her. Her desk never felt like a fencing champion that was definitely a top in bed with Adrien--

_Ah, I was supposed to fuck Adrien..._

She pushed Kagami’s head to the side and kissed her on the lips, memorising the taste and tenderness. A little intimate fluff to carry her over the edge. Time seemed to slow down for her. She held her breath, scared that it would be over too soon. Closing her eyes, she pushed a little bit further.

And everything stopped.

"Mmph--Hey what the fuck?" Lila whispered as Kagami pulled away from their passionate embrace. Her hair was a mess, her breathing ragged. She wiped the spit off her lips and pushed Lila’s ass against the wall by her hips, grinning like a cat who just caught a fox-shaped canary.

"You’re loud enough to wake the dead, Lila. I'm impressed." Kagami said with a thin smile in her eyes. She reached out to caress Lila’s shocked face with a slick and sticky hand.“Now. Don’t you dare do this again...” She looked over to the phone on the soap rack and smiled, “...or I might actually follow through next time.” She picked it up, and gave it a few taps.

Lila just stared incredulously back at her. Despite the metaphorical cold shower she was given, her loins still ached with the power of a horny young adult. 

_Fwoop!_ Lila heard the distinct sound of something being sent, and with that, Kagami shoved the phone back into her hand.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, her grip tightening around the plastic case. Fantasies of all the positions they could have gone through in the cramped stall flashed in her mind and disappeared into the void. There were supposed to be a few more orgasms after that finger fuck, and half of them were supposed to be on Kagami's face! What was she supposed to fap-in-celebration to now?!

"It's getting late Lila, you might have nothing going on tonight but I do." said Kagami matter-of-factly. She was still blushing, but that was all that remained of her previous excitement. 

_Bitch has a good poker face,_ Lila could have admired if she wasn’t being overwhelmed by a flashflood of _what-the-fucks_ and _why-the-shits._

Kagami picked up and fixed her towel, and stepped out the open door. "Catch you next time...?" Lila swore she heard a chuckle. Soon enough she heard the shower next door turn on.

For a moment, she considered doing the same. Maybe the freezing water would wash away this uncomfortable feeling in her gut. _Did she just cuck me out of my orgasm??_ Did Kagami really plan all this out...or, fuck, was she just lying to herself all this time. Hanging her phone by its selfie stick on the stall door, she shut her eyes and focused on the sound of the water splashing against her.

.

.

.


	2. Lila and Kagami, Locker Room 2/2

The cold persisted as she wrapped herself in her soaking wet towel and stretched along the chilly wooden bench. She was tired. Lila counted the cracks in the ceiling as she tried to find a silver lining in this. Both her plans had failed spectacularly, and...she couldn’t even put her thoughts together. Was she disappointed? Angry? Horny? Angrily horny?? Kagami had played her like a damn fiddle. She had also riposted her tongue a bunch of times, and a lunge at her ass, and a thrust at her sex, a touche at her tits--(You get the point.)

She bit her lip. A large part of her was furious, that was clear enough. How could that Ice Bitch Queen ever beat her at her own game. How could that sheltered awkward fuck manage to turn the tables on her?! This was HER game, not Kagami's! Not Marinette's! Not even Chloe-fucking-Bourgois! There wasn’t even any sign of Kagami in the photos her phone took! The useless piece of tech was drying out in her locker. She screamed into her soggy towel in sheer fury, half-expecting one of Hawkmoth’s butterflies to come fluttering in. 

But...an even larger part was wishing it had lasted a little bit longer, yearning for more of the tender touches and the soft whispers that tickled her ear. Maybe their relationship could even develop into something with benefits--NO. There was no room to get sidetracked by Tsurugi's admittedly eye-catching body. Not her adorable face, not her cute petite boobs, not the hint of abs when she wore looser clothes, not her shapely ass and legs that could probably crush a watermelon, and definitely not the way her cheeks were flushed after every fencing class!! 

_ Fuck. _ Lila peeled her towel off and gingerly spread her legs. There was room, however, for a quick one. Having been pulled back from her deserved climax, it was the only logical thing to do.

_ Fucking...  _ she sighed as she hastily slid in her fingers into her warm and tender pussy. "Fuck you, Kagami." Lila whispered as she reenacted the movements that almost threw her over the edge.

But it didn’t feel right. Lila groaned in frustration and tried again. She turned to her front, ass in the air, and traced lines over and around her aching sex from behind.  _ Aah. Kagami! _ she fantasized once more.  _ Go on, it doesn't bite. _ Her fingers teased over the entrance like she did, but this time, ‘Kagami’ reached in deep without hesitation to scratch that itch. She squirmed in delight as ‘Kagami's’ hand familiarized itself with her folds again. Oh! She even cut her nails for her!

And try as she might to remember the feel of her lips, the loving caress that accompanied her embrace, and the smell of her hair, Lila hummed in frustration as she wasn't any nearer to getting off. It didn't feel right with just her hands. It didn't feel like she was finishing what Kagami started at all. She was grasping at the embers of the moment to try to stay warm. The cold wood was more prominent now, a gentle reminder of the situation she wanted to get away from. A life of flings and fleeting affection. She sighed in defeat, pressing her head against the icky painted wood.

"You're going to catch a cold jacking it on a dirty locker bench like that." tutted Kagami as she rounded the corner. She was drying her hair with a smaller towel around her neck.

“Ka-!!” Lila sat up abruptly and smoothed out the towel under her as if she was flattening it out this entire time. "Well! I wouldn't be doing this if you were better with your fingers! You know, this is exactly what my aunt once told me--"

Lila rambled on as she squeezed out the water from the fabric. “It’s why she had to go through several failed marriages and partners before she found the right person who was the perfect fit both emotionally and, more importantly, physically.”

She continued. “Physical compatibility was very important for her, and most of the women in my family, you know? It dates way way back. Generations, even! Apparently, even the ghost who haunts this place was a part of some extended family and I had to catch a trace of her, you know? And I figured what better way to get her out was via some--ahem--horny-ghost hunting.”

She cleared her throat before Kagami got a word in. “Attract the spirit by moaning out in ghastly frustration, the same way she did before she died of a--uh--a broken heart and an emotionally broken pussy.”

“It was wrong of me to try and--” Lila glanced up to Kagami and found her staring blankly at her; at how the light of the late afternoon sun peering through a window had made such interesting and eye-catching shadows across the curves of her olive skin.

The silence must have brought Kagami back to reality from the way she turned away and covered her mouth. Lila saw the faintest traces of a flustered blush beneath her fingers. She straddled the bench and fully stretched backwards, giving the fencer a better view of the fucking masterpiece that was her body.

"...I was thinking..." Feeling her confidence and pride return with a vengeance, she continued in a more dreamily sultry tone that definitely caught Kagami’s attention. With the way her pretty amber eyes were shifting around, trying to land on everything except the body in front of her, was too fucking precious. Lila almost felt bad with the way she was overwhelming the poor girl with her natural charms. "--I don't think either of us were completely satisfied with that. Hm?"

"And besides," Lila sang as she stood up and slowly sauntered closer, "I begged like the--uh--‘lonely bitch’--I am and you leave me like that? Aren’t you going to take responsibility for this?" She stepped closer and slowly rested her hands on Kagami’s waist.

"You've been reading too much hentai if you think you can guilt me back into fucking you." Kagami replied, not moving an inch from the staredown. She grabbed her wrists before they ventured any further. 

_ Not as hard as last time, eh? _ Lila noticed. She stepped closer, her tits almost pressing on Kagami’s petite pair. With an ‘innocent’ smile and a tilt of her head, she whispered. "Then how about I repay the favor?"

Kagami's wide eyes glanced down for a split-second as she ever so slightly bit her lip. If Lila had to guess, this reserved bitch was probably imagining all the ways she’d get her revenge by absolutely ravaging her body, bringing her to countless hate-fueled orgasms and leaving both of them a heaving mess that would lead to an awkward meeting next time but who cared, this day would be amazing for the both of them. Her breath got caught in her throat as Lila’s hands drifted upwards.

"What if I...fuck you?" she suggested in a soft caring voice as she stepped closer.

"Is that so?" said Kagami as she made the space between them disappear with one determined step. Any normal Marinette would have hesitated on what to do next in this situation, but she wasn't Marinette and she never hesitated. She met Lila’s smug-ass face with a cold glare. "Do you think you can keep up with me?"

"Wouldn't you wanna know?" Lila whispered.

"I...do. That's why I'm asking."

Lila stared blankly at her, her pussy tingling a bit less. "You have no sense of foreplay do you." She muttered as, like she was leading a dance, she pivoted around Kagami and pushed her on to the bench. 

"Do you really need foreplay at this point.” quipped Kagami with a smile. “I thought you were the school's bike slut." She leaned back on her arms and tried as hard as she could to keep her eyes on Lila’s face.

"Oh shut it." said Lila, ignoring the wrong idiom to admire the sight of a blushing Kagami Tsurugi in front of her. Smiling, Lila leaned closer beside her, drawing her hand upwards over Kagami’s thighs, hips, and waist as she kissed her chest. Her fingers reached the edge of her towel and unwrapped the plush layer. 

“Damn.” Lila whispered as she examined that tight bod. "I tried forgetting that claw game you call a fingerbang, didn't work, so now..." she whispered, slowly tracing each and every curve across Kagami. She wanted to see more of that cute face squirm and squeal in delight, to break that blushing defiant face into ecstasy.

Lila took her time exploring every inch of her subject as she peppered her neck with kisses the same way she did. She spread Kagami’s legs and, as she expected, found that her latest conquest was already wet with anticipation!

Lila hummed, grinning as she withdrew her hand. "Huh, you're this," she held it up between them and admired the way the fluid glistened and connected her fingers. "Wet."

"Don't flatter yourself," Kagami huffed while she spread her legs a little bit wider."So far you're on par with  _ my  _ desk." She massaged her stiff nipples with the free hand, keeping her gaze locked on Lila’s olive green eyes.

_ Ooh you frozen fucksicle-stick. _ thought Lila. She squeezed Kagami’s clit for that emotional sucker punch and reveled in the surprised squeak of the freshly bathed former-blackmailee. With that quick payback out of the way, she palmed the entirety of her slit and tested the depths of her softness.

Kagami almost headbutted her from the sudden sensation. Her hips jerked in delight as Lila pushed her down on to the bench and settled beside her. “Keep your arms up.” she whispered, and Kagami obliged.

_ There it is. _ Lila slipped a couple of fingers in and felt her walls clamp and squeeze them for all their worth--

"Ah!!” Kagami moaned as her pussy tensed in an unexpected orgasm.

"Eh?" Lila let out in shock. She knew she was good but not  _ this  _ good. “Already??" she said with a wide chesire grin. 

Arms still held up, Kagami breathed out, "What do you mean? Th-that wasn’t an orgasm." and tried to lie. Brushing away her bangs, "I’m just more pent up than usual.” she continued with what she hoped was a convincing tone and punctuated it with an ‘embarrassed’ smile. “...or a quickshot…” she muttered under her breath.

Lila stared at her unimpressively and raised an eyebrow, "That so?" She pulled away from Kagami’s embrace, leaving her to lay across the bench as she was stopping herself from covering her face in embarrassment. Sinking to her knees and getting a good grip on her thighs, she pulled her over the edge and spread her legs. Lila grinned as she came face to face with Kagami’s glistening pussy. 

_ Huh, she shaves. _ Lila blinked.

"Lila what are yo--” moaned Kagami, coming down from her high fast enough to notice Lila’s mouth a tongue’s length away from her sex.

Lila caught her look of bewilderment and sang "[itadakimasu!]" as she delved into her depths.

"Ah fuck!!" Kagami moaned as her oversensitive pussy redoubled its efforts to shoot her back into the stars. “You weeb!!” 

Lila hummed in delight, earning a louder moan from her, and flicked up and around her warm pussy. She closed her eyes and focused. This was her zone. Every slight movement of Kagami’s legs, every minute change in her breaths and moans, and every little squeeze and squirt from her tangy folds were all she needed to find her spots. Breathing in, she dove in with precision, savouring every lick and breathing deep of the thick scent surrounding her.

“Ah, Lila--Lila!” nearly screamed the owner of this delightful pussy as she spasmed around her tongue.

_ ‘Do you think you can keep up with me,’ ha!  _ Lila could almost pat herself on the back at another job well done! This wasn’t even a challenge for her. She was about to pull away to take another breath when Kagami hooked a leg behind her head and squished her face against her slit.

Lila caught the mischievous smile in her eyes as Kagami leaned up to admire the view. She swore she saw hearts in her eyes with the way she looked at her. 

“Mffggh!” Lila groaned, finding herself stuck between a pussy and a hard place. It came without any warning, like Kagami did, but with a flash of inspiration she slowly nudged herself upwards until she was settled around the Ice Bitch’s clit.

Kagami’s eyes widened at the folly of her half-baked plan.

_ All. according. to plan. _ Lila hummed against her button, and added a finger or two to the mix. The rising crescendo of Kagami’s soft moans turning into lust-fueled screams of rapture was music to her ears.

“Lila, I’m--!” moaned Kagami. Biting her lip, she combed through Lila’s auburn locks and held the foxy slut’s head still as a splash of tangy smooth fluid squirted around Lila’s fingers.

_ Another orgasm done well, Lila Rossi. _ But she was just getting started. This was foreplay at best for her. It did little to quench the flames of yearning and vengeance--now fueled by Kagami’s erotically charged moans and the sweet flavour she licked clean off her fingers.

Standing up and wiping off the slick on her cheek,“So, was  _ that _ an orgasm?” she asked proudly.

But Kagami was so lost in her own world that all she heard was a faint drawn-out ‘naah.’ She was a heaving mess below her, her face and chest a shade of pink Lila had only seen once before when Adrien asked Kagami to a dance at one of his father’s rooftop parties.

Her switch was turned on, sending that memory back from whence it came. As much as Lila wanted to be a considerate partner and wait for her to come back to reality, there was a fuck-vengeance to realise.

Pulling out the towel beneath the dazed fencer, she rolled it up into a makeshift pillow and put it under Kagami’s head and neck. 

“Comfortable?” she asked her.

“Mmm?” Kagami moaned in reply, her eyes focusing back to reality and looking at her, “Yeah...yeah.” and softly smiled.

Lila’s heart nearly skipped a beat from that blessed sight. 

“Don’t mention it!” giggled Lila. “I just want you to be comfortable, you know.” With a flick of her locks and a hop in her step, she held Kagami down by her shoulders and knelt above her pretty little face. “So, ever done this before?” said giggled, loving the way Kagami’s eyes widened in surprise.

“No--mmf!!” Kagami gasped, barely bracing Lila’s thighs as she began riding her face.

“Aah!” Lila sighed in glee, her aching pussy had settled comfortably on Kagami’s lips, her clit rubbing against her nose, and the sight of that cute glare under was absolutely perfect. 

“No biting, okay?” she cooed. “I just wanna see the look on your face.” She went easy at first, letting Kagami get accustomed to her place under her pussy, but as the warmth in her sex grew the more desperate her thrusts became. The bench underneath creaking more and more to match her rising moans. She felt the drops of sweat down her body, flicking off her bouncing boobs and doing nothing for the palpable burning lust between them

“Take a deep breath, Tsurugi-chan!” Lila managed to groan before putting as much of her weight into every thrust into Kagami’s face. She leaned back on her arms and drank in the sight of that messy dark blue hair almost covering those golden amber eyes staring daggers at her. 

It almost sent a chill down Lila’s spine, but she was too deep into this shit now to think of things like repercussions. If anything, it was a fucking rush! She grabbed a handful of her breast and squeezed, blindly rubbing her stiff nipple as she was slowly overcome by pure need. She had never felt more alive!

”Ooh fuh!!” Lila moaned out loud when she found the perfect angle to slather Kagami’s face with. The girl was practically breathing pussy now if the wonderful sucking she felt was anything to go by.

“Ahah, your face, Kagami!” she laughed, wiping the sweat off her brow. “This is what you get for that half-hearted fuck!!” Lila squished her spasming aching lips on her face as her body arched from the orgasm she missed so much!

With a flash of inspiration, Lila twisted around with astonishing ease, leaning forward and spreading Kagami’s legs wide, earning a gasp of surprise from somewhere below her pussy. She threw herself forward, completely squishing Kagami’s head between her thighs as she tried to reacquaint herself with her flushed crotch, trying to squeeze another orgasm out of this quickshot.

But it was getting harder to focus on anything else, she was oh so close, “No one, and I mean no one! Cucks Lila Rossi out of her Well. Deserved. Orgasm!” Lila exclaimed between quick breaths, she was feeling lighter with each passing second, the concentrated pleasure finally reaching its peak.

Kagami bucked under her as another orgasm wracked through her body, and she wasn’t far behind. Everything slowed down to a stop as Lila’s thoughts dissolved into mind-numbing pleasure. Her body squirmed in delight, the heat in her cunt setting off the chain reaction of sparks and warmth that made everything amazing. She shivered under her breath, her legs squeezing tight, relishing the moment and drawing it out as long as she could because it was all she ever asked for!

Lila rode it out for what felt like hours, her mind a pink haze of happiness where the only thing that felt right was to giggle in joy. Her nipples tingled with each heavy breath. She couldn’t even tell when she managed to recover, just that Kagami stirred from under her. “Kagami?” She asked as she felt her hands grab her ass. “What are you--” and yelped as her quivering pussy was brought back to her tender lips. She was way too sensitive for this! Lila tried to push herself off but her body betrayed her, staying still, wanting to feel even better.

Kagami chuckled behind her. “What’s wrong, Lila?” she said with a slight nibble at her clit. “I thought you could keep up.” 

_ Wha... _ Lila’s lust-addled brain was working overtime as she was nudged to a better position. “Didn’t you like, come enough times already!”

“And?” quipped Kagami, “Not everyone’s a one-shot wonder like you.” and lapped away the dripping arousal.

“I-I’m not--” retorted Lila. Her hips seemed to move on their own, wiggling on Kagami’s lips as she ate her out. “Too soon! Too soon!” she screamed out, her moans rising as she was quickly being brought to another high.

Trying to ignore the superheated coil rapidly tightening in her core, Lila bit her lip and tried to get that last fuck out of Kagami before she did. She just had to outlast her, but...this was exactly what she wanted! The sharp sparks of pleasure, the loving embrace of her ass, the moans of sweet rapture that echoed around them...Fuck her pride! Who cared if she didn’t know where she ended and Kagami began after a while, that all she knew was the wet heat that connected their entwined bodies as they squirmed in bliss, that all she wanted now was to drown deeper in each other’s embrace. 

And Lila loved it. She loved the way Kagami’s fingers reached places she never had, the way she smelled oh so sweet, the way she could taste herself on her lips when she kissed her, the way she felt connected when she rubbed her pussy on hers, the way everything she did to her beautiful body she did to her--

She was too blitzed out of her mind to focus anymore, her body working on muscle memory and instinct as she pulled Kagami into a much deeper kiss. The precious seconds stretched infinitely, time losing all meaning as they explored each other’s bodies, their figures shuddering as orgasm after orgasm wracked through them. 

_ How long can this slut go... _ vaguely thought Lila as Kagami played with her tits again while she was knuckle-deep inside of her. She found herself on her back, watching the pale fluorescent lights disappear, the tight curves of her ass and thighs looming over her.

Steeling herself, she laid her hands on her thighs, taking a deep breath as her entire world was reduced to the warm darkness of her tangy sweet slit...

* * *

Lila groaned in pain as she finally came to. It was a pleasurable ache, but she didn’t count on being able to sit, or do anything, well anytime soon. She somehow ended up beside Kagami, her head tilted towards her with that soft smile still on her face. Even with her cheeks glistening with sweat and other fluids, she still looked cute. Lila turned to her side and gingerly sat up, putting as much of her weight off her crotch as possible.

Kagami stirred from the movement. "Is this,” Lila heard her say through tired breaths. “what they call being friends with benefits."

"This,” Lila squirmed as the aches and wears of the day caught up to her, her mind thinking as fast as it could on her next words. A part of her wanted to admit to a possible future, but she knew how this ended. “Is what they call a one night stand." She struggled to sit up and wiped the fluids off her cheeks. 

“Ah.” Kagami sighed. “Really?” She leaned up and looked at her. “You looked cute with a mouthful of pussy, though.” She reached over the edge of the bench and grabbed her phone. “See?” she said, turning the phone to show Lila a rather precious photo of Lila being pressed into her pussy. Composition aside, it was absolutely perfect in the way it managed to capture the look of surprise in Lila's fuck-eyes.

Lila huffed and looked away, embarrassed that such a quality and identifiable photo of her now existed. 

“Do you want a copy?” continued Kagami.

"...Sure." Lila muttered. Looks like she’d have to try to return that 1TB SD card now that there wasn’t much use to it anymore.  _ Ah, fuck.  _ She’d have to get her money back from the four other cameras she’d hidden around the locker room as well. She couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll-uh-send you yours too.” she continued, massaging the back of her head.

“Thanks.” Kagami smiled, giving her phone a few more taps. "Your smile’s cuter when you’re not faking it, you know." she noticed, saying it with that same superior tone she had during fencing class.

Lila felt the warmth spread to her cheeks again. "Take a picture, why don’t you." she replied and quickly turned it into a frown.

Kagami giggled. “I don’t need to, anyway.” She got her towel and wiped off the rest of the slick on her face. Sitting up and resting her feet on the floor, she turned and smiled at her. “And do you know why?” 

Lila bit her lip. Did she dare ask?  _ I mean, how bad can it be, right? _

“Why.” She turned to her, and was greeted by a bright chatbox with Adrien’s name, a “ ;) “, and a question if-- _ ohmygod. _

Kagami grinned, putting the phone away as Lila struggled to contain her smile, leaning closer until they were face-to-face, “Because you’re too…” and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“...predictable.”

~☆The End☆~

.

.

.

And in the buzzy flourescent light of the empty locker room, Tikki floated back to Marinette and gave her an ‘all-clear.’ She had been out-stalking Lila for a while and decided it would be better to keep an eye on her wherever she went with Kagami, and boy did she regret everything.

With a hard grin plastered to her face and earphones blasting her now ruined favourite Jagged Stone album, she gingerly threw off the rag resting on her head and screamed into her hands.

~~

Thank you for reading this Crack Treated Serious fic! I sincerely hope you enjoyed!

  
  


and now, for those of you who made it to the end, bonus sentences that never made it to the final version:

"I want to see if your lying mouth's good for other things."

*

"krgh i'm getting close!" 

"You can do it! Orgasm! Right now!!"

* 

Lila was shocked and leaned back, her boobs boobening in the light of the setting sun. Her nipples were like flag poles, casting long shadows across her tatas. She put a finger to her lip and hummed. "Then how about I repay the favor?"

*

"By whispering sweet nothings into your pussy." she whispered.

*

The squeals and gasps of surprise and delight was the nitro to her lusty diesel engine.

*

_ Mama mia this bitch is-a crazy!! _

*

"I can switch your phone off and turn around if you want," offered Kagami as she continued to massage and sink her fingers into her breasts. The assault had left Lila's towel a hanging reminder now, a failing barrier that was only held against her mounds by the same hands that brought its purpose to ruin.

*

[ She shut her eyes and focused on the battering of her gates by what felt like Grond, the titanic wolfshead battering ram named after the dreaded warhammer wielded by Morgoth. Beads of sweat formed across her body as it became a wildfire fueled by the need to fuck. ]

*

She damn near screamed as she finally found the orgasm she was looking for gushing out and it hit her like a 5'6" (167cm) tsunami slamming into her at 20 meters per second.

*

[Kagami PoV]

No wonder she was the school's sex-person! Who else can trace her name in kanji with such dexterity!

*

She went easy at first, giving Kagami some breathing space every other grind or so to let her get accustomed to her place under her pussy; and because Lila Rossi was a considerate bike slut.


	3. Lila and Kagami, with Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hark! Be warned, reader! For this chapter contains a rather detailed description of a lavish bathroom, Tentacles in most holes, possible dubious consent from a mildly sentient sex toy, a lack of 'beta readers', and a sentence of Ms. Rossi forgetting to attach her lofty bosoms!

**Lila Finds Herself in a Hentai Predicament**

Lila Rossi stood nervously outside Kagami's house. Kagami's mansion? Her residential palace? It looked to be on par with the Agreste Manor but had a distinct Japanese style to its facade, but whatever. 

She nervously shifted on the spot, trying to look as nonchalant and calm as possible in the face of its red imposing gates. There wouldn't be security cameras watching her every move this time, right? Walking around Adrien's house the second time was stressful enough with the thought of M. Agreste watching her every move.

Pulling herself together, Lila pulled out her phone to call Kagami. She had invited her over that night to try out a new 'massage' she learned. Lila, being the supportive new friend that she was, agreed. 

The date was set, the supplies were bought, and the extra change of clothes were supplied just in case something went horribly wrong, and now all she had to do was wait for Kagami to let her in. 

_At least the train wasn't crowded._ she mused as the phone rang. Minutes seemed to pass as the dial tone stretched out into one long beep. 

"Lila? You're there?" said Kagami over the phone. "Perfect. Hold on. I'll let you in."

A small door to the side of the gates silently swung open for her, almost inconspicuous in the street light. The entire house seemed to flow past her--or was it the other way around? The day must have tired her out more than she had realised...She didn't even notice when Kagami found her and led her back to her bedroom. 

"Make yourself at home." said Kagami. There was slight skip to her step as she went to her bathroom to prepare. 

Lila tossed the bag to the side and began stripping out of her clothes. Her heart was pounding in excitement. This wasn't going to be her first full body massage with happy ending but she didn't have to pay for this one!! 

Well, Kagami didn't say there'd be a happy ending, but Lila was confident enough with herself that she could probably get something to happen. Probably.

"Whenever you're ready, Ms. Rossi." Kagami called out from the open door. 

Leaving her worries aside, she hastily put on the towel provided to her and stepped into Kagami's bath...room?! 

She stared in awe as she was welcomed by the sight of a space equally as large as her already spacious bedroom. Small but powerful lights illuminated space to give it a relaxing glow, as if the sun was always setting here. 

There was a curiously simple white modern sink with a mirror just upon entering, and a tall shelf on the other side full of Kagami's personal toiletries and towels, Lila assumed. 

The shiny black tiles glittered with flecks of impurities, and was cold to her bare feet. 

Kagami waited on the other end of the room, clad in nothing but a towel. 

"Welcome, Lila." She said with a bow. There was an inflatable bed and a bowl full of water by her feet.

The scent of lavender filled Lila's nose as she continued deeper and deeper into the room. The door shut behind her with an audible _click._ As she walked closer, she saw an impressive square granite tub tucked around the corner by the mattress. 

It was fed by a modern faucet with two handles for hot or cold water. There was a smaller knob just above that allowed the flow to switch between the faucet and the cleverly disguised showerhead above. 

Wooden planks lined the wall and the ceiling above the tub, with floor-to-ceiling windows protecting this corner from the elements. The way the they were aligned with the exterior facade, however, gave the illusion of an open air bath. 

It all left Lila speechless.

"Just relax, okay?" whispered Kagami, her voice almost dreamlike. "That's all you need to do tonight, my dear." It tickled her ears. Lila laid down on the inflatable bed and found its warmth strange...but comforting. She could have easily fallen asleep if she wanted to. 

The lights dimmed around them. Their warm glow was reflected by the floor. They twinkled in her heavy lidded eyes, a bed of stars laid especially for her. Lila cradled her head in her arms.

"I'm glad you came." said Kagami. She dipped her fingers into her bowl, admiring the slippery webs of the definitely-not-water as it coated her hand. "I'm even more glad that you brought your tits with you this time." 

Oh yeah, she left them last time. "Ah, silly me." Lila gasped as a generous dollop of it was poured on her back. It was thicker than she expected, and surprisingly warm. "I forgot how much you love them." 

"Who wouldn't, Lila-chan?" replied Kagami. She slowly spread the gel to her shoulders, her fingers innocently brushing the sides of her tits before sliding across the curves of her back, and stopping just above her ass.

"You just have...everything..." she continued, and cupped a handful on to her soft cheeks, making sure to take her time to apply a more than generous amount between them. "I'm a little jealous."

Lila tingled in anticipation and wiggled her butt a little. "Oh thank you, Kagami," she cooed as Kagami not-so-innocently traced the entrance of her slit before going to work on her legs. 

"Don't knock yourself too hard," Lila sighed. All the stiffness in her thighs and calves seemed to melt away from her touch. "You have such magical hands..."

A shift of a bowl, a shift in the bed, and Kagami had straddled her legs. She massaged up her waist, her petite mounds coming into contact with her ass, then the small of her back, and upwards until her entire body was pressed against hers.

Kagami slid up and nudged her cheek against hers. "And body?" she asked.

Lila could feel just how stiff her nipples were as Kagami cuddled her. "And body." she answered.

"Good." sighed Kagami. "Ah, I think the gel's taking shape now," 

"...Taking what?" asked Lila when something warm and slippery came into contact with her foot. She tried to kick it away but Kagami held her still. "Uh, Kagami? What's going on back there?"

"I mixed a little-- _ah_ \--something into the bowl." she moaned, her hands holding on to her shoulders. "I found it in a shady sex shop in Japan," Her lower half squirmed in delight from an unseen force. "The instructions said it was good for up to 4 sessions and I--" Her breath hitched. "--used all of it." 

The warmth tickled her toes and crept up her legs, followed suit by countless other thickening tendrils that slowly explored their bodies. 

"Is that safe??"

"Ah, not there--" Kagami nearly screamed, her legs squeezing together. Lila couldn't believe it, her friend-with-benefits was getting groped like a hentai character and she couldn't see a damn bit of it! 

Mustering what strength remained in her lead-heavy limbs, she twisted around and was greeted by--holy fucking shit those were a lot more tentacles that she was expecting. Filling almost a quarted of the room, they were all over Kagami's tight body.

She was completely entranced by the looks of it, letting herself lean back further into the writing translucent mass as more and more tentacles developed. Her breaths were heavy, her hamds absentmindedly stroking the thickest ones as they grew larger. Their featureless ends developed into distinct cockheads while smaller, spade-like tentacles massaged her breasts, their many nubby feelers wriggling around her stiff nipples. 

And between her spread legs was a coiled mass of them nearly as thick as her arm, slowly stretching her out around its obscene girth.

"Fuck," whispered Lila. 

She was too enamoured by the sight to notice how the coils around her legs drew her closer, pulling her until her pussy came into contact with the pulsating organ pleasuring Kagami until there was no stopping it from grinding against her sex with every thrust. 

Lila jolted up against Kagami from the friction, her soft breasts squishing against hers. Their bodies were slick with the massage gel. Kagami barely registered her presence.

"Oh Lila, glad of you to join me." she moaned.

"Hey uh," breathed Lila. She gasped as a stray tentacle prodded her asshole and circled its rim, daring itself to enter. "Hey-Don't you think this is too much?" 

"Don't-- _fuck_ \--worry!" gasped Kagami as the coil had morphed into a singular girthy member lined with bumps and stroked her inside while the tentacles in her hands were jacking themselves off without a care in the world. 

"As long as it doesn't get anymore water it won't--"

The sound of water filling the tub was heard over the squelching.

"--grow--" was all Kagami could say before one of the dripping cocks in her hand slipped into her mouth, eliciting a muffled cry of surprise that quickly turned into pleasure as it smoothly pumped straight down her throat.

Lila squealed as well as her hips were pulled backward, exposing more of her vulnerable holes to the writhing mass growing around them. She tried pulling out the one in her ass but the shady sex toy(?!) had other plans. 

It tied her wrists to her waist and the next thing she knew, she was on her knees, her face dangerously close to Kagami's pussy's splash-zone with that booty raised high for all to see, giving the tentacle by her ass to gently prod itself inside. It rubbed its head around, trying to feel just how much she can take.

It sent a shiver down her spine that turned into a pleasurable ache at her pussy. She gasped. It was getting to her too. Her were hips moving on her own, wanting something--anything to ram another one into her awaiting slit.

"Oooh, there..." she cooed. There was a strange warmth that spread from deep inside her, where the tentacle was shifting inside of her, forming odd bumps and shapes as it slid in and out.

A smaller tentacle nudged her cheek. It looked too cute with its slightly dribbling slit, she almost felt bad for it. She gave it a little lick.

The featureless tentacle shuddered and split into two identical ones. They started fighting between themselves.

[I was here first!] Tentacle #1 waved aggressively. 

[Fuck you you piece of glossy asinine fuck-tube!] replied Tentacle #2 and butted its head against it.

"You know, there's another hole back there, if you two don't want to share." Lila forced out between breathy moans, she felt Kagami's legs tense from either side as she was brought to another muffled orgasm. 

The two seemed to have understood that, at least. One quickly trailed down between her breasts and plugged her needy pussy.

"There we go..." sighed Lila as it forced itself into her. Her pussy clenched the smooth intruder as its slow thrusts reached the deepest parts of her, morphing haphazardly like its sibling.

The one left behind prodded Lila's lips, almost begging her to start licking it again, and how could she say no? She opened her mouth and twirled the tentacle around her tongue. 

It dripped more of that mysteriously sweet liquid into her, quickly filling her mouth with every thrust. She swallowed without fail, nearly giggling at how warm it made her feel. If a mouthful felt this good then--

Why was her jaw stretching open?

Looking down, she saw that once cute tentacle grow alarmingly fast, taking up more and more space in her mouth that she had to spit it out.

What was once a featureless tube with a slit was throbbing to life into a veiny jawbreaker, its thick flared head spouting globs of pre on to the thrusting coil of cocks below.

 _That's not gonna fit._ she realized, but she wanted to see if it realy couldn't, and opened her mouth wide.

It pushed down into her throat in an instant, flattening her tongue from its girth, and pumped that definitely intoxicating liquid straight into her. A heat spread across her body in waves, each one stronger than the last, each one bringing her closer.

She heard Kagami's persistent moans turn into one long muffled scream as her body spasmed around the tentacles inside of her. Arcs of cum shot out of her abused pussy in clear bursts, adding to the slippery mess between them.

The rest of the writhing mass swelled in response. The cocks in both of Lila's holes began alternating as they throbbed larger, the friction between them driving her crazy as they stretched her to her absolute limit with their powerful thrusts. Her muted groan echoed in her skull and stimulated the soft mass violating her throat until she could feel larger globs of cum travel down its length. 

The pair in her holes weren't far behind, their unrelenting pounding shot what felt like buckets of hot fuck straight into her, and overwhelming bliss wash over as they filled her to the brim.

She didn't realise how close she was until her body found its sweet release in a surge of pleasure, her mind blanking out as they continued to pump her full of their molten essence all through the night.

.

.

.

  
It took a while for the two of them to finally stir from their fuck-hazed state. The tentacles had all dissolved into gel, leaving them in a moderately flooded bathroom. The inflatable bed squeaked under their weight. 

Lila didn't have the strength to lift her head, stray arcs of arousal tingled through her still as her body squeezed out the excess cum. 

"Kagami?" She mumbled after swallowing the rest of the leftover sweetness in her mouth. 

"Yeah?" Her voice felt far away. The edges of her vision were blurring.

"Do you have more of that?"

"No."

"...Get more next time." she muttered, her mind drifting off into the comfort of sleep.

  
~Fin~

* * *

**Afterword**

And thusly ends this 2nd entry! 

Regrettably, there are lesser silly sentence drafts in this one, but here are some of the branching paths that I decided against for the sake of a cleaner story-telling.

  
\--  
Kagami refills the bowl of slime with her own peepee power  
\--

she caught a glance of the ones inside Kagami and damn how was she even fitting all of that in her now.

kagami's moans turned into one drawn out cry of rapture as they came into her, pumping her full of that hot tingly liquid. The tentacle inside her mouth was spent, slipping out with a pop, letting the leftovers leak from her lips.

\--

a huge tentacle, almost looking like a tongue, fell on top of her,wrapping her entire torso in a blanket of warm feelers.  
OR  
Kagami pulls Lila into a warm and sticky embrace.

\--

she embraced them in the haze of her afterglow, reveling in the softness of it all as the coil of cocks shrank into one and grew bumps along its length. her legs brought almost behind her head by the rest of the still-growing mass.

\--

she tried wiggling off the inflatable bed but the transluscent mass was just around them now.

\--

Dumping so much of that mind-numbing jism straight into their guts.  
OR  
Her cunt was overflowing with the thick cum it kept pumping into her.

\--

Kagami stands up first and slowly sinks into the writhing mass, inviting Lila.

The dream ends before lila gets to the good part.


	4. Lila and Demon!Kagami, the Fuckening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hark! Be warned, reader! For this story contains references to drug use in the form of a demon girl's saliva, futanari in the form a demon girl's cock, a long tongue, and copious amounts of romantic demon girl cum!! Click away if these are not to your liking! 
> 
> But if they be, then go on ahead.
> 
> On a lonely possibly Valentine's night, Lila summons a smouldering hellspawn to ease her loneliness.

A bolt of lightning struck her floor, and a horned figure stepped out of the billowing smoke. Her amber glowing eyes pierced her soul, and she stepped out into the light. 

"Greetings, mortal! You have dared to summon one of the dark demigodesses of Lust, a harvester of your earthly essences, what would you asked of me?"

"Kagami, it's too early for Halloween." Lila sighed. Another failed summoning ritual, figures. She picked up her ink eraser.

"W-wait! Stay your hand, lonely whore! I know not of this Kagami you speaketh of! This is merely the form I took to ease the strain of your puny mortal mi--Stay-Stay your hand, I say!!" the daemoness shrieked in panic as Lila brought the excorsizing tool closer to the figure she had drawn on the floor. 

Lila sighed. "Why? Can't I just summon another one of you daemons in a flash? No offense, but I'm looking to lick some wider clavicles tonight." 

"Ye fool! The circles of Hell are populated exclusively by large bosomed hermaphrodites, everyone knows of this! A snowflake would sooner reach Lucifera's glorious teat than a masculine daemon deign to answer your call!" 

"You sure about that 'large bosomed' part?" 

The daemoness in the form of Kagami was aghast. "Hold your tongue, ye solitary wench! As I said, this is merely the form chosen to ease your three-dimensional mind. Behold, with but a snap of my fingers, how my bust doth grow beyond human understanding!" 

And the daemoness indeed snapped her fingers, and was surrounded by unholy green fires that sprouted forth from her pancake tits. 

Lila sipped from her Best ~~B~~ Witch mug and watched as screaming gales ripped through her room, tossing her precious university supplies every which way. The daemon's form morphed in the flickering light. The sound of creaking bones and the deep throb of flesh echoed in Lila's ears. 

"Behold!!" The daemoness in the form of Kagami thrust out her unsealed chest, silencing all other magics that she had unleashed. She harrumphed. 

"Well?" 

Lila clutched her sides and nearly crumpled to the ground.

"Wh-What!? _ahem_ What madness has possessed ye? Is my bosom too much for your f-fragile mind?!" she looked down to admire at how perky her now-almost-B-cups stood in the light. Her standard-issued black latex bikini practically strained under their weight. "S-Stop laughing! I'll curse ye! By all the lords in he-hell I'll--" 

She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "AHAh!! I needed that my 'well-endowed' familiar!" 

"I-I'll have ye know that I won Best Bust in my highschool regionals!!" 

"Was it in the crepe division?" Lila slapped her knee and fell to her hands laughing. 

The daemoness' pale white cheeks turned a hellish red. How could this mortal know of such trifling details?! Sure it was the feather weight division of cup sizes but she still one first place! She tried interjecting with kindness, then with spells, but each time Lila's laughter killed her voice the moment it left her mouth.

The best witch wiped the tears out of her eyes, wondering who scribbled on her floor, and why it was a perfect circle--oh. 

She was inside the sealing circle along with a fuck daemoness.

Not again.

Hopefully she didn't notice.

"Oh? What sort of fortune befalls me?" 

She noticed!!

Lila held her breath, hoping that this servant of Hell's vision was based on movement, hoping that the growing shadow looming over her was simply her dick-shaped tongue and not her dick-shaped dick. 

"It seems that the Fates are unkind to thee this night!!" She moaned. "And the full moon doth bring my blood to a boil!" 

She felt a drop on her back that seeped through her clothes and spread its unnatural warmth across her skin. Eerie yellow bands bound her hands above her head and legs together as an invisible force pulled her upward to face the raging log of concentrated daemonic horniness that she had brought upon this reality. 

"Behold! Feast thine eyes upon the glorious blessing granted upon us denizens of the deep! Feel the very strands of your mind snap as it tries to comprehend such--"

"CHODE!!" Lila threw her head back in joyous laughter. She could have easily grabbed the daemoness' 'glorious blessing' in one hand! The shadow it cast must have been a trick of the light. It jutted out adorably from above her slit, its purple head dripping with--why the fuck was her precum glowing??

'Kagami' cleared her throat and stepped closer. "A-as your summoned familiar, I now--"

Lila caught her breath. "Yeah, yeah, bring me to untold heights of lust yada yada."

"Y-yes." She flexed her pleasure popper. "I take it you're no stranger to our foreplay."

"Yup, can we get on with it already? I'm kinda chaffing here." 

"I-I can't." 

"Eh?"

"Our 'wordy foreplay' helps me...get in the mood. I can't start without it." 

"You mean that 3 minute, 33 second long chant about how you'll now fuck me as ordered and witnessed by both Heaven and Hell actually turns you on?" 

"Aye." she murmured, waving a hand to silence Lila with a magical ballgag. "Now, where were we." she cleared her throat summoning a lengthy piece of parchment. 

"As your summoned familiar, by the powers granted by the lords of Hell, do answer this prayer of a weary slut." The lights darkened as she droned on. "Aye, for the mortal realm is moste unkind towards her, for mere mortals can't satiate her, and for--" 'Kagami' squinted at the flowing script. "For it is 'not her fault that her dates go nowhere' that I have been called in this joyous twilight to r-relieve her of her libidonous urges. Do you, Lila Rossi, agree that these **actions,** " she gasped, "Be performed on your mortal body and mind?" 

.  
.  
.

"Uh, do you, Lila Rossi, accept that these actions be performed on your mortal body and mind?" and with that, she magicked her ballgag away. 

Lila snapped out of wondering where the dick grew out from. "Ah, yeah, sure, as etched along this summoning circle that now binds us, I prithee you--uh--repeat it for clarity?" 

"Hmph, it will have to do." 'Kagami' cleared her throat. "Aye, I hear your call and a-answer thusly...S-Shall I lead this night to untold pleasures?" 

"Yeah," 

The daemoness looked at her like she just spoke Elvish.

"Urgh, _fine._ **Aye.** " At least the view of a daemoness getting turned on by such a formal ritual was eye-candy. 

'Kagami' smiled, her dick twitching in excitement. "S-Shall I part thine garden of venus with mine member?" 

"Aye." Lila rolled her eyes. The smell of sexy brimstone and ash filled her nostrils. 

"Shall I e-explore thine g-garden of," she moaned, "Venus with mine johnson?" 

"Aye." 

"Shall I w-whisper sweet n-nothings into thine ear as my essence overflows your womb? Oh...Oh lords...How lasvicious of you."

"Aye...If you must." 

"Realms..." she whispered. "And shall I hold you t-tight, _as a lover does_ ," A spurt of precum landed on Lila's cheek, "Until dawn breaks?" 

"...Aye." 

"Then it shall be!! Ah, but there are limitations, as with everything in this world, as such, there shall be no Anal, or 'Stepping on you,' or Edging, or R-rough Play." she gasped, going through the rest of the contract as quickly as she could.

The air was thick with her magicks, the steady drip of glowing precum was a pitter-patter against the wooden floor and soaked into the runes. All of Lila's lights blown out, leaving the two in a deep unnatural darkness that seemed to stop just outside the circle, leaving just the two of them illuminated by an unseen light. 

Just another friday night, all things considered. 

"A-ah!" moaned 'Kagami,' the parchment crumpling in her hands. "The summoner has also s-stipulated that her curvaceous form be ravaged in all her holes for another three hours after the first light of morning." She bared her sharp teeth, her face flushed with excitement. "Worry not, I shall see to it that you remain sufficiently hydrated. Let us begin."

...Fuck. She forgot she put that in. Note to self, never summon fuck demons while exceptionally horny-- "Mmph!!" The daemoness pulled her up for a kiss, the heat of her tongue filling her mouth in an instant and venturing frighteningly deeper than any tongue should. _Fuck, just like that..._ She closed her eyes and savoured the sensation of a tender throat fuck. Fuck foreplay. She needed this.

And oh god how she missed it. Literal fuck-demons from literal hell always knew how to treat her better than the few fuccbois she's been with. (And their tongues never twisted around her throat the way they did but that's another thing.) 

She kinda wished this one didn't look so much like her roomie, but horny beggars can't be choosers. 

The sound of tearing clothes echoed in the void and 'Kagami' pulled away, the tip of her elongated tongue still in her mouth, to stare daggers at the two hand-filling tits that wobbled under their own weight and the rest of Lila's naked form.

She traced an ebony talon across those curves before massaging them together. A hum of jealousy escaped her lips. They felt like they were flowing out of her hands!! Why does a mortal get to have a better pair than her?! Her tongue slipped out of Lila with a wet _schlick_ and wrapped around one of the almost head-sized funbags and took the nipple into her mouth. 

And soon, she was in a world of her own. She had never known that such softness could manifest in this way, and on a mortal nonetheless! They squished between her fingers and her tongue and bounced back to shape with such life! Truly, the fates are unkind. But no matter. They were in her hands now. 

_tf is she chuckling about._ thought Lila as the demon saliva kicked in. She giggled at the thought, goosepimples prickling her skin as it felt like a spark of energy coursed through the structure of her mind and out to every inch of her, focusing on the gentle suckling and squeezing that felt so far from her bound body. 

_Aaaah, that's the stuff,_ 'Kagami' took her other boob in the wetness of her tongue, leaving a shiny bridge of spit between her breasts. She did a little wiggle--Oh! It snapped. 

"Heeyy, 'Kagami' ?" she moaned. 

"Mmm?" the daemoness lazily opened an eye. 

"Would thouest prefer to, like, stick your face between my tits?" 

She looked at her as if she just told her 'I love you,' and popped off her boob to immediately bury her face in those glorious funbags. 

"By the nine hells, this is glorious! Such softness, and nary a piercing or tattoo in sight! Like a pure field waiting to be devoured and--Aah, turned into acres of lettuce fields!!" 

...Demons be weird like that. 

Something poked her pussy, ah yeah, demon-girl dick, almost forgot about that part. 

"Oh summoner, apologies for the wait, I'm ready now! Are you?" she groaned as she grinded the throbbing 4-incher against her pussy. 

"Mmmm," Lila hummed in disappointment. It was nice, yes, but it felt too much like her first boyfriend's when he told her that he was saving himself for marriage so he wrapped it up and grinded against her panties until he came. _I wonder if he ever bought those dick sleeves from Bad Dragon..._

After a minute or five of no movement, Lila got a nudge from the daemoness between her tits. "Ahem, Ms. Rossi? Are you ready?" 

"Ah, yea--aye." And no sooner did the words leave her mouth were her legs spread wide for the horned escort. With paranormal ease, she adjusted her height until her talons grazed the inside of her thighs to firmly grip the curves of her waist. 

Lila felt weightless, literally, as her bounds brought no strain to her body. She felt a rush of heat wash over her. 'Kagami' was feeling around her mind, pulling out what she needed and coalescing the energy into a point above her warm slit, like vibrations circling around her clit. 

'Kagami' squeezed good handfuls of her ass and growled, the ashen paleness of her skin contrasting well with her olive tone. There was a look in her golden eyes. A look that wanted to grip Lila's soul and mold it until it was the perfect hole for her demonic cock. 

With no further ado, the daemoness slowly pushed in. Their groins met in seconds, their magic finally connecting and-- "AhFUCK!!" 

The proud one-hander expanded with life to the shape of her deepest desires. It filled her completely, suddenly. She could feel 'Kagami's' heartbeat through her demon dick. It was the perfect fit, reaching all those spots she loved, though it made it a struggle to even squeeze around the dick affectionately. 

'Kagami' chuckled as she shifted slightly inside her. "Ww-ould my summoner care to see the fruits of her lust? I I must say, it is a very satisfactory one." Her face and chest were a darker grey than the rest of her body. If daemons could blush, she was the closest thing to doing so. "I'll go slow, so as to savour each--hngh--and every--ah!--iiiinch!" she whined. Her talons dug into her thighs as she slowly pulled it out. 

"Shit--Argh!" Lila's hips shook as she was stretched _further_. She bit her tongue and shut her eyes as sweat dripped from her brow, focusing on the steady friction as it rubbed against her walls, "Ooooh fuck, oh damn--yesss fuu--," The infernal high amplifying every centimetre as it slid out. 

"--uuuck," She gasped with relief as the thickest part finally slid out. She could finally show 'Kagami' her appreciation by squeezing around her di--Oh FUCK was that a mistake!! Her walls clenched around the first of many ridges. 

'Kagami' chuckled and paused, sweat dripping off her brow. "There, s-seems to be more of that, left inside, my dear. Shall we see how many?" She laughed. 

"S-sure," 

"Very well..." she adjusted her grip and-- "One." 

It slipped past her lips with ease. She moaned. 

"Two." 

She tried keeping it in and only helped make it feel better.

"Three." 

She tried it again, focusing was floating mess that was herself to squeezing it as tight as possible, nearly making her scream as her cum eased it out. 

"Three."

This one. She clenched as hard as she could and gasped as pleasurable shocks overwhelmed her body. 

"Aw, almost there," 'Kagami' chuckled. "Three." 

Weren't they just on three? Two was...oh how long ago was that. The seconds seemed to melt away the longer this third one stretched her pussy and oh lords did it feel too good. 

"Three." 

No, they passed three. Probably? She knew this, but she can't remember it. Like a dream slipping away, or a memory of a time long ago. It thrilled her. It scared her. But it was okay, she was in 'Kagami's' care. It was getting hard to focus. What number were they on? What _were_ numbers even? Like, she can keep track just...by...counting them? 

"Thre--haha, I jest. This is the sixth one already. You did good..." she heard 'Kagami's' breathy moans escape her lips. "That's it, almost there. Be a good girl and last just a few--lords--more inches..." And she pulled free with a _pop,_ providing just the push Lila needed to get swept in the waves of her orgasm. 

Lila let her head fall limp to the side as she came. Her shudders tickling her ears as it seemed that it would never end. She'd be left in the throes of passion for all time in the embrace of this daemoness. 

"My my, what a thing we manifested." 'Kagami' grinned.   
"Behold, summoner, the shape of your desires and its--uh, uniqueness." 

And Lila lifted her heavy eyes. They there were suspended in midair, with the very warm and wet demon girl cock across her stomach, its feeler-ringed head trickling its glowing pre just above her belly button. It was thickest at the base, narrowing slightly in the middle where 7 rows of ridges were, and widened again at the end, almost like a strange sea creature. It shimmered in the sourceless light, a muted rainbow swirled beneath its jetblack form.

Good (demon) gods, how did that fit inside her? Since when has been outside? She couldn't tell. Time seemed to fray and split like a pattern on a checker board. Her memories were scattered in front of her, playing simultaneously as it became nigh-impossible to hold a thought. 

Damn, the saliva must be hitting harder tonight. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, and everywhere the daemoness touched felt so close yet so far. 

**And simply amazing.**

More importantly, how long had she been holding her breath? The air was trapped in her chest and she slowly let it go as if the the simple act of breathing, of feeling the air go through her lungs, felt like it'd get her off.

"Now, as stipulated in the contract..." With a shift of their bodies, 'Kagami' lined up the throbbing member with the entrance of her dripping cunt and let the feelers massage her needy slit. 

She felt like she was balancing on that dick with her pussy, and that one good push was all it took to absolutely ruin her aching sex until her womb overflowed with its molten love while sweet nothings filled her ears. She wanted to grab it and shove it in already and damn, what was she thinking about again?

Oh yeah, demon girl dick. What better way to spend a night?

'Kagami's' grip tightened, or it was iron clad all this time, Lila couldn't remember. Time was a suggestion, her fleeting thoughts feeling like they were made years ago as the seconds gently flowed through her hair and caressed her skin. There was a burning deep in her core that yearned for it to start so she could feel full again. She just wanted to wrap her arms around 'Kagami's' head while her tits bounced in her cute face from the hard railing she was about to get until her cunt overflowed with white-hot cum while lovely whispers filled her ears. 

Wait, didn't she think of that already? Aah who cares, she felt great, more than great, absolutely wonderful.

"I'm putting it in." 'Kagami' whispered, her face leaning in close, her tongue tasting the curve of her jaw. The circles of their eyes aligned after a millenia of separation. Their foreheads touched, their souls tapping the glass separating them. This was it.

"Do it." 

They groaned. She filled her completely, connected by the pulsing length of her own manifested lust. And 'Kagami' rocked forward, crying out in sweet rapture as every slap of their bodies seemed to echo out in this timeless space; and Lila was empty again, her pussy lips stretching around the wide head again as again her the insides of her mouth was tickled by that soft tongue. Delicious. Sweet. Savoury. It lit fireworks under her skin. 

Their bodies rocked together as one and on they went, caught in a whirlpool of bliss. And soon enough, she couldn't tell where one orgasm ended and the other began. Lila felt more an empty vessel, to be filled by the pink raging waters pulling her where they wanted.

And fill her they did, the rapid pounding suddenly stopped, replaced by an inhuman growl as 'Kagami' rammed her cunt with all her might, reaching deeper than she thought possible, and held her tight. The dam burst. Her precious womb filled with molten demonic love. 

A bit of it splashed out below them but the fit was too perfect, too tight. She felt her belly steadily grow. It just wouldn't stop. Just when she thought it was over, the daemoness would suck the lust suck out through her skin, and again her dick erupted, and again, and again, a perpetual loop that only ended when 'Kagami' grunted one last time and collapsed atop on Lila's heaving breasts.

The two of them rested, suspended in a formless abyss beyond time. Their bodies were hot and sticky with sweat, illuminated only by the runes disappearing beneath what looked like gallons of glowing cum swirling around them. 

Lila was in a daze. her pussy still quivering around the length as her weak legs locked tight around 'Kagami's' back. Oh hey, her legs were free! 

Man, who needed friends on a friday night when she could spend it cuddling a demon above a pool of hell jizz?!

"And now, to hold each other close, as lovers do." whispered Kagami. The air shifted, Lila found herself resting on the daemoness, the weight in her belly pouring out as it was squished between them. 

The darkness tore open, revealing the room as it was, only now illuminated by a deepening pool of cum held at bay by the summoning circle. 

That tailor-made cock still twitched within her, but it was not as firm as before. "You did good today, and this is your reward." Trailing her talons through her hair, 'Kagami' spoke with a gentle, almost angelic voice. 

"Catch your breath. Now we rest, for the night, has only begun, and two dicks are better than one." And with that, Lila felt something _lick_ the crack of her ass, its wiggling feelers spreading their slick warmth around its entrance as it was poised to slip right in. "For legal reasons, there is a promo ongoing now, you lucky lonely slu--uuh, dearie." 

But Lila had stopped listening a long time ago, content to know what sweaty demon girl neck tasted like. 

"Aah, well. If ye still be there, know that I'll keep your, oh my, mortal form nourished, as-as stated in our contract." And with a practiced flex of her secondary appendage, she plugged her ass, bringing out a lengthy moan from her summoner. 'Kagami' can't blame her. Truly, nothing could ever compare to shapeshifting demon's cock.

\--

"335-Lambda, what are you still doing here? Your next summoner has been waiting for three hours now!" A rather modest (her nipples and thigh gap were covered by peeling black tape and she had gloves on) daemoness bearing a clipboard and glasses popped into existence beside the floating pair. "...Care to explain to me why your client has plastic devil horns on?" 

'Kagami's' eyes widened, her soft dicks forcing out a small spurt of cum from Lila's holes in surprise. She wiped a strand of saliva off her cheek and floated upright, supporting her client's mildly insensate form by her buttcheeks. 

"Uh, she asked me to turn her into something like us? And, well, I couldn't at first but then she looked pitiful and I had already came inside of her twelve times so I did the...next...best...thing, 'as a lover would.' " she chuckled nervously. "

Her supervisor rubbed her brow. "Fine, I guess we can accept that technicality. Was the bonus time also written down?" 

"Aye, of course." 

"Good, I'll make sure you get paid overtime for those hours rendered." She wrote something on her clipboard. She felt something flow around her bare feet. "Is this...a pool of jizz?" 

"...Aye?" 

The supervisor sighed. "It got in the runes, didn't it?" 

'Kagami' nodded. 

"Fuck--I mean drat. I don't know how else to say this but we're stuck here until your client over there is fully unconscious. This is why we make sure to stuff it all into our clients as much as possible, Five-El."

"Apologies, her enthusiasm seems to have affected me as well. I couldn't help it. Just behold this bosom!" 'Kagami' rubbed her stiff nipples against the plush flesh.

The supervisor sighed again. "Understandable. Hopefully she won't mind a few more minutes. Hang on, let me..." she lifted her knees above the cum-line and brushed Lila's bangs away from her face. "...Oh good, she won't. This is Ms. Rossi, regular customer...Oh!" She pulled a small stamp out of her ass and wiped off the lubed. "Where's her loyalty card? If memory serves, this should be her 12th time already. One more Daemon Loving (tm) and she gets a free dildo shaped to uh." she pointed at the glossy black dicks still attached to her junior's groin. "That. That's weird."

Their chatter echoed in the darkness of Lila's mind, and with great difficulty, she awoke to the sight of a Marinette-shaped demon supervisor stamping her precious loyalty card. 

"Uuh? Marinette?" 

"Nope! Just the form I've taken to ease the yada yada." 

"Oh...Is it, like, uh, done?" 

'Marinette' gave her a shrug. "Well, uh, your partner leaked copious amounts of fluid on to the runes you drew so, no. To get back to our world we'd have to uh, fuck you silly until you fall unconscious. Five-El, be a dear and take a dick out of her ass for me?" 

Lila was confused. "So like, do I have to uuuh--" 

"Shh, it's alright." 'Kagami' pressed a finger to her lips. "It seems you still haven't come down, that's fine. We'll take it from here." And like that, Lila nodded and wrapped her arms around her neck, riding out the rest of her high as the smell of two demon gals filled her nose.

'Marinette' took off the tape that served as her panties and out slipped a writhing tapered length with too many suckers. "Fuwaaah, that feels better. You're lucky, Five-El, that seems more manageable than this..." she rubbed its soft pointed tip without reaching down. "Gets really cramped down there, you know?" 

Her junior raised an eyebrow. "Can you shift it back to normal?" 

She blushed. "I-I mean I can! I just...really like having it around. Makes a good conversation piece--ANYWAY." 'Marinette' wrestled with the appendage until its tip found the entrance Lila's surprisingly tight asshole, "Think of this as a Valentine's Special, dear customer! Remember, two dicks are--HIYAA, LORDS. SHE'S TIGHT." Her voice caught in her throat as her tip probed the best witch's ass. "Better." She shot a look at 'Kagami.'

She nodded and pulled out, awaiting her signal. "Than."

Steadying themselves, they lined their pricks up to their respective holes and--

"One!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lettuce fields mentioned briefly are in reference to the term "devil's lettuce." I will assume that you, dear reader, know of this slang already. How, you may ask, do they water their fields? 
> 
> Better not think of such complications.


End file.
